How To Be A Lady
by bluebutterfly22
Summary: In which Miyaji Kiyomi asks for Reo Mibuchi's help on how to become a real lady. Midorima x Fem!Miyaji x Hayama. eventual HayaMiya


**HI AGAIN! Here's a little christmas gift for ya peeps!**

**I don't own KnB**

**And this thing's probably only gonna last 2 or 5 chappies... The _italicized _words are translated lyrics from Lee Hyori's 'Bad Girl'**

* * *

**_I'll never be the girl you want me to be because I'm a woman I need to be._**

* * *

_Fierce attitude, hair just like that_

_Tighten the waist a bit more_

_**A careful face but a tough attitude**  
Pay extra attention to your actions_

Kiyomi. Pure and beautiful. 'Mi' can also mean sea, though. Its such a beautiful name but its definitely not suited to that... devil senpai. She's not pure. She's not beautiful. What kind of girl who can turn a 6'6 man into a bloody pulp is beautiful in the first place?. But a sea really describes her. No she's not calm like the waves, she's as messy as a whirlpool!

_The heroine of a movie may be like an angel_  
_But the bad girl next to her is more attractive_  
**_bad girls_**

Well, she is attractive. But just on the face. She has biceps, not as big as Ootsubo's or as any man's but, she has them. She's fit. Really fit. So fit that she has a _six pack. _Yup, abs. Not that he has seen them. He's just heard it from his lady friends. Takao Kazunari is definitely not a pervert.

Fine. He's a tiny bit of a pervert, but still.

Plus the woman has a mouth dirtier than an underwear that went unwashed for two years. She's that much of a potty mouth. She's tough, reckless and scary. And she walks like a guy and _sits _like one. But she's still a girl.

_A girl who is greedier than most people_  
_A girl who hates losing more than dying_  
**_A girl who has a strange charm that you can't deny_**

Despite all that, there's still some pleasant things about her. First of all, she's a great listener. That's why everybody listens to what she says in return. She tutors him. Sometimes, when she's not in many of her mood swings, she'll laugh innocently and actually _sound _like a normal girl. She's determined and diligent in everything. She thrives and aspires to be the best. And that's why Takao secretly admires her, despite her bossy and aggressive attitude.

_A girl who shines even when she says something poisonous_  
_A girl who doesn't pretend not to know when she does know_  
**_A girl who is attractive without knowing exactly what it is about her_**

_Work rigorously for success, love innocently_

_Kiss as if you like it so much that you don't know what to do_

She likes someone though. For a strange girl, she has a strange taste. Her taste is comprised of tall boys who are two years younger. The ones who have green hair, black rimmed glasses and an unhealthy obsession for luck and horoscopes. Ones who are good at shooting three points and says nano-dayo in the end of every sentence. A boy who is Midorima Shintarou.

Yup. Weirdest shit ever.

He knew it from the start. The way Miyaji-senpai looks at Shin-chan. The way she always lashes out her anger at him just to get at least a little attention from the green-haired shooter. But no. The tall, green-haired dork doesn't realize it.

So maybe that's why.

"Takao. Tell Midorima to meet me in the park after practice.", Miyaji-senpai said as she passed by Takao at the corridor. Takao stood there for a second before snapping back to reality and following his blonde senpai.

"Eh? Why?" he asked, though he had a small hunch why. Miyaji turned around and said, "Just tell him, 'kay?"

"Okay."

And so, Takao being Takao, told Midorima that. Midorima, being as clueless as he could be had the same question: Why

"I have no idea.", Takao lied. He has. But its just a guess. Midorima huffed and pushed his glasses up as he clutched his school bag and walked out of the gym. Miyaji had left earlier due to family matters.

Once he was by the park, he saw the blonde leaning at the rails, legs crossed behind her as one hand supported her figure and one hand was rested on by her chin. She didn't seem aware that he was there though. She was just staring at the setting sun.

"Senpai. You summoned me?" Midorima inquired, though he knew the answer. Kiyomi turned around, her chin length hair flowing with the wind.

"mm...yeah."

"So, what is it?" Midorima asked straight to the point. Right now, the older teen is blushing. She looked away and said,

"Do you... have plans on the Winter Party?"

Midorima shook his head and said, "No, senpai. I was actually planning not to attend. Why?"

"Well... I-uh...uh" _damn it!_

Midorima raised his eyebrow and tapped on his foot impatiently. "You?"

"I-I... I wanted to tell you that Ootsubo said that all club members should attend the event because we'll be changing shifts at our booth.", Miyaji shouted out. Midorima furrowed his brow and asked, "Is that it? I pretty much know that, senpai."

"Hai..." _That's a terrible excuse... _

"then I'll be going now.", As Midorima said that, he turned his back and walked back to Takao and the rickshaw. Kiyomi just stared at his back, tears threatening to fall down her face. When Midorima was finally gone, Miyaji let out a string of colorful curses. She grabbed at her hair as tears continue to flow down her face.

_Damn it! I can't do it! I'll never be enough of a lady for that prick..._

* * *

Hayama Kotarou isn't the one to stay at home. Especially if your rich-as-fuck of a captain decided to be nice for the holidays and treated his regulars for a trip to Tokyo.

So here he is now, walking around in a park when he accidentally saw Miyaji Kiyomi _crying. _

"A-ano... Miyaji-san?" said girl looked up and saw the other teen standing before her. She glared and asked, "what!?"

"Why're you crying?", the second year small forward asked. The honey blonde girl bit her lower lip, contemplating on whether to tell him or not to tell him everything.

_Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell him..._

**XXX**

**"**So... that's it?" Hayama asked, stopping for a while from sipping on his coke. Miyaji, who has finally ceased crying, pouted and said, "You won't understand!"

Much to her surprise, Hayama nodded and said, "Definitely, I don't. Girls are too hard to understand.". That remark earned him a smack on the head. He rubbed at the spot where Miyaji hit him and said, "Let me finish! As I said, girls are hard to understand. For me."

Miyaji raised an eyebrow and asked, "and your point is?..."

Hayama beamed and exclaimed with a shit-eating grin, "It means that I know somebody who can, duh!" . Miyaji raised her eyebrow sarcastically as she answered back, "Oh really? And who may this person be?"

"Reo-nee! Reo-nee is definitely good at lovey-dovey thingies! In Rakuzan, he's known as the Match Maker. Plus, he's really girly"

"You mean that guy with the long eyelashes?I knew he was gay..."

"Oh come on! Its worth a shot."

"...I guess it is.", Miyaji said with a hopeful sigh. Her stare wandered off to nowhere as she thought,

_I'll be the most beautiful woman you'll see in you're life. Just you wait..._


End file.
